The Appearance:Destroyer of Sorrow
by NickNova
Summary: Abandoned
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer:Errrr the characters of Ranma 1/2 belong Takahasha-sama and whoever else  
  
  
  
  
The Apperance: Destroyer of Sorrow  
  
Prolouge:  
  
  
The night came quick for Ranma and the rest of Nerima, the day had been the usually chaos that followed him around. Soun and Genma harping on his honor about marrying Akane, Shampoo showing her overabundance of bouncy affection, Mousse getting the wrong thoughts Ryoga shouting out death threats Akane and her damn mallet Nabiki and her damn pictures.   
  
Cologne was only person that had enough sense to leave him alone after Saffron and fail wedding. Ranma's aura flaring wildly as his emotions stir out of control burning the futon and burning the floorboards in the dojo. "What the hell? Ranma!!" Nabiki shouted in disbelief 'Hes gonna burn down the damn dojo' Standing in the door of the dojo feeling the intense heat from there. "RANMA" 'There goes Akane' Ranma thought 'Sounds like she almost cares'.  
  
Once the heat died down and the flames were gone Ranma just turned over and continue to sleep while Akane and Nabiki stare at him dumbly not beliving he could just sleep thru being sorrunding by such intense flames that you could feel the heat upstairs. Both of them leave to go back to bed if they would have stayed just a few minutes they would have seen flames burst from Ranma's back and form wings each wing roughly twice his height in length and width the wings grow and keep growing until they sorround him in a egg of pure Chi and blistering fire hovering off the floor by 5 feet. The Flame is pulsing in a rhyme similar to a heart beat Ranma's Heart beat. 


	2. Awakening

The Appearance:Destroyer of Sorrow  
  
Chapter 1: Awakening  
  
"Dad, Mr.Saotome come quick somethings wrong with Ranma" Akane had just walk into the dojo to get Ranma up for school, but was greeted with blazing heat and a egg shape in the middle of the room. "What's wrong Akane?"  
  
'What til he see's this maybe he'll kick Ranma and his lazy panda out now' "WaHHHHHHHHHH my son-in-law is burning down the dojo Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
  
Just as The lazy panda walk in the room the fire coccon hovering in mid flickered and starting changing it's size and until it was connected to the ceiling and floor in one big pillar of flame. "Oh that ungrateful son of mine turning into a firebug" Genma knew something was wrong when the pillar turned from a regular red into a crimson color like flowing veins of blood. And then it all stopped.  
  
  
****************  
  
Nekohanten  
  
Cologne's head shot up from the bed she jump on her staff and headed to Tendo Dojo on the rooftops 'Oh son-in-law why did you have to go and wake up now' Cologne knew she was being followed by Shampoo and Mousse but figured might as well come along she need the help.  
  
  
****************  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
As soon Cologne pogoed into the dojo followed by Shampoo and Mousse. The pillar flickered and change colors. "Do you know what's going on Great-Grandmother?" Shampoo said with a hint of worry in her voice 'I hope airen okay' "Shampoo my child he's finnaly waking up" before Shampoo could ask Cologne what she meant The pillar of blink out of existance with a massive explosion knocking everyone off there feat. When everyone got the sight back they was greeted with Ranma standing 6'ft 5 inches more broad in the shoulder with more muscle mass, his hair was all the down to his middle back but now it was a fiery red color with effect of moving with the wind made it look alive.   
"Genma" came the deep voice that no one recognize. When Ranma opened his eyes everyone was greeted to his new deep red and gray eyes. "Hmmm it's good to be back" Ranma immediately took in his sorroundings "Ranma what happened to you?" Akane was thinking but said it out loud.   
  
"I'm taking back what was rightfully mine" Ranma's eyes scanned Akane and remeber everything she did to him, his intense gaze made her cower in fear. "And what is that son-in-law?" "The world Cologne the world it is rightfully mine you patheic humans wont stand in my way" Ranma sent out a mental awakening for his kind to join in his quest. "RANMA NO BAKA" Akane charged with her mallet -sama ready to attack Ranma for making her worry (she didn't the hear the part about taking over the world)"Stop her" 'Too Late'. Ranma grab the mallet and lifted it into the air with Akane still on the other end "Goodnite child". With that he open his mouth his chest could be seen expanding and then the monstrous roar that came was not human and should not have been followed by burning Akane until nothing was of her clothes when her drop she hit the ground she burned and still smoking and barely alive.  
  
  
******************  
  
"Harrow's alive mother i can feel him"  
  
"I know Ishtori i know" 'Where has he been for all these years'  
  
"Come daughter gather your family we're going to see my son"  
  
******************  
  
Tendo Dojo  
  
"I am Harrowing Fire Dragon God of the South Sea's Destroyer of Sorrow Dragon of Choas" Ranma err Harrowing said has fire wings burst from his back. Each Wing 12 feet in lenght and crackling with power that could be felt in the air.  
  
"And you will all serve me" 


	3. AuthorNotes

Yo, i'm sorry about the the long wait for chapter 2 it will be released ASAP. I'm just going over the story in my head and what i wanna do with it. I also would like some prereader and maybe some ideas for this story so if anybody is interested just email me ruffriding00@cs.com   
And i will introducing another character as a Elemental Dragon God.  
  
Ranma/Harrowind- Fire Dragon God  
female/NWC -Wind Dragon God ------next character.  
  
Thankx for you interest in this story stay tuned for Chapter 2 The Winds Howl 


	4. Chapter 2

Tendo Dojo  
  
"I am Harrowing Fire Dragon God of the South Sea's Destroyer of Sorrow Dragon of Choas" Ranma err Harrowing said has fire wings burst from his back. Each Wing 12 feet in lenght and crackling with power that could be felt in the air.  
  
"And you will all serve me"  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA" was his only warning before the King of mallets was aimed towards his head  
  
"WHA?"   
  
'Confused he just backhanded Akane into the wall a completely healed Akane who he'd has just nearly burned to death'  
  
"Lo Xian you were awake already weren't you?"  
  
everybody look towards the Chinese Amazons and saw a new Shampoo she was taller just about 5'8 ft she has also matured with her long purple hair almost touching the ground and her are now a scarlet red and her body was crackling with barely contained electricity that seem to flow around look a barrier (Think Super Saiyan 2 but very visible and always there)   
  
Cologne who was still too shock too even see the changes her Grand Daughter had gone through unconsiously was hoping back from the energy  
  
"Yes but i didn't have all my memories until i heard your name"  
  
The girl formally known as Shampoo held sad eyes at Harrowing. Oh how she has him miss since there were all betrayed by Kami-Sama and there powers sealed.  
  
"I've miss you love"  
  
Harrowing simply held out his arm towards her missing her smile and beautiful scarlet eyes.  
  
Once they there bodies meet he whisper to her...  
  
"As i have miss you too my love"  
  
Right about now everyone was just blinking and trying to figure what the hell was going on.  
  
Just As the former Saotome let go of his lover for more then a 10 decades he heard something that made him crack a feral grin  
  
"Ranma prepare to die"  
  
"Let go of my Shampoo"  
  
"For beautious Akane and the pigtailed HAVE AT THEE!!!"  
  
"I am Lo Xian Dragon God Of Thunder Founder of the Amazons Destroyer of Sorrow and i will not let this travesty go on any further"  
  
She Smirked at there bewilder glances, she look back at her Love seeing him nod his approval  
  
"Perpare your Self"  
  
  
(A.N Okay people i figure i would put another chapter and i need some ideas i'm thinking of crossing this with Sailor Moon for obvious reasons but i'm not to formerly with the anime. This however will cross with Ah! Megami Sama and help will be appreciated) 


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
  
Juuban  
  
  
The Sailor Senshi was losing and they we're losing badly. Their opponents two Youma we're totally resistent to magic and had great combat skills as we'll as long range evil blasts of energy, with Minako down it was left to the rest of the outer and inner scouts to defeat the Youma.  
  
"Amy had you figured any weakness in these things yet?" asked an angry Sailor Uranus she was getting her assed kicked and didn't like it  
  
"No there completely resistent to our magic and there endurance is amazing" Yelled an amazed Mercury as she fired a shabon spray to get a break from the barrage of blasts  
  
"Let's try to combine our powers and see what happens"  
  
  
Once the fog clear each scout powered up there strongest attacks (I refuse to type what there attack names) with Pluto joining in with her Dead Scream. The massive attacks struck the two Youma and push them back but they hardly scared   
  
"Is that the best the patheic senshi have" Youma 1 a overed muscle thing with long spikes on its body for when it made speed attacks  
  
"Wahhhh our attacks usually work before"  
  
The sky blackened and the clouds overhead formed and it began to rain and as the rain fell harded the Sailor Senshi recovered from there attack being brushed off and started planning and just as they we're about to attack again a massive bolt of lighting from the sky hit the two Youma and instantly killed them.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The Senshi just stared at the blackened spot where the youma had been until they heard the mysterious Pluto gasp for breath and there instantly at her side thinking she may been injuried in the fight. When they got there just saw her staring at the sky with a horrified look in her scarlet eyes.  
  
"Pluto what's wrong"   
  
"We have to leave now, right now"-Pluto all but scream at the girls  
  
As they went to jump to head to the rooftops of Juuban, A great pillar of fire mixed with lighting struck down from the sky right in front of them scaring them shitless for a few seconds they instantly begin charging the magic in prepartion for a fight until two figures step First was a Beautiful woman with flowing purple hair and scarlet eyes followed by a man about 6'5 with long red hair with blue/gray eyes.  
  
"Setsuna you weren't about to run now we're you i figured you'll be glad to see me" Harrowind the man formally known as Ranma Saotome smirk awaiting her reply  
  
"Uhh ahh no"  
  
All the stare at the usually totally in controlled Senshi get embarrased   
  
"Who are you?" Scream Uranus standing in front of Neptune charging her power   
  
"WORLD-  
  
"I wouldn't do that if i was you" Setsuna said still looking at the ground   
  
SHAKING"  
  
  
The Magically of water race along only to be disburst when the man wave his hand at it.  
  
"Stupid Child you ride of the handle and throw attacks at me that my own sister created i should destroy you right here and now just because you thought about it"  
  
'Cold and ruthless as always' Setsuna thought when she since the scouts charging for another blast  
  
"Stop it before he kills you or takes you powers"  
  
Amy was getting out of controlled reading from the woman and even stronger ones from the man  
  
"Pluto who are they"? Amy looking for some answers  
  
"There my parents and founders of the Silver Millennium" Setsuna said as nonchantly as she could  
  
Before could say anything they all found themselves back at Rei's shrine and in there regular clothing   
  
"What the hell was that" they scream at the redhaired man  
  
"Instant teleport, NOW tell me what's going on"  
  
"Uhh who are you? and what do you want?"  
  
"I am Harrowing Fire Dragon God of the South Sea's Destroyer of Sorrow Dragon of Choas Founder of Silver Millennium."  
  
That was when the sexy purple haired chick that use to be known as Shampoo spoke "We are here to get revenge and complete a task that started thousands of years ago we are here to collect our wayward daughter and spend some time with her"   
  
"Your her mother?"-The smart one spoke  
  
Lo Xain not trusting her emotions just nodded   
  
Everybody was just now coming out of shock.  
  
"Why didn't you save the Silver Millennuim when it was destroyed?" Usagi was just understanding that this created the SM  
  
"The Silver Millennium was nothing to me girl just a pet project that i let go on for much to long and now you all are reincarnated by that foolish Serenity"  
  
"What? my mother was not foolish She was-" She was cutoff by the red hairded man  
  
"She was evil conniving sluttish little child that didn't even know where her power came from" Harrow Yelled back  
  
Harrowind just held out a hand towards her and with a thought he close his fist and watch as Usagi change into her Sailormoon alter ego  
  
"Listen here child Serenity the I. Was nothing but a poor abused child living off the streets of earth when i found her half dead and dying I took her and healed her broken body and gave her immortality and raise as my own daughter for nearly 25 years her 30 birthday present was the Silver Millennium she past on her power but not her knowledge your mother was so stupid she didn't believe when i told her one day the Silver Crystal would be obsolete"  
  
Gasps could be heard all around This man gave his daughter an entire Solar System to rule for a birthday present  
  
He open his hands back and her custome was gone and he had the Silver Crystal in his hands  
  
"I gave her this for Christmas when she was 15"  
  
He took it and press it against his chest it glowed a bright white light before melting back into his chest.  
  
"Hey give that back to the princess" Haruka shouted listening to the story and totally surprise  
  
"She is princess no more there will be no Crystal Tokyo she will not rule earth"  
  
Throught all of this Setsuna had not said anything she couldn't do nothing but looked but look at the loving eyes of her mother wishing she could hugged her and tell her everything  
  
"SETSUNA"  
  
broken out of her reveire she turned to look at the very mad Rei and said  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean "what" this guy is saying that there will no Crystal Tokyo he took the Silver Crystal-"  
  
"Quiet child, Setsuna are you going to stay over there all day or are you going forgive your mother for leaving you alone on this earth"  
  
"Mother" In a instant Setsuna was being held by Lo Xain as they reunion went on Harrowind look at his beautiful wife and daughter and teleported them away for they can have some privacy.  
  
"Where did they go?" An angry Rei and Uranus yelled and would have continue yelling until Usagi spoke up  
  
"So all that we have been fighting and struggling against was for nothing?"  
  
"Yes Usagi there are no new enemies and the Crystal Toyko have the was already destroyed when i reawoken" He paused for be fore continuing "Once i destroy heaven and get my revenge The House Of Wind will rule all"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Tendo Dojo   
  
  
"WOW" Everbody said looking at Ryouga, Mousse and Kuno still flying from where they were hit  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yup i know my grammar sucks) 


	6. Chapter 4

The Sailor Senshi were not having a good day to say the least first they we're being attack by two youma who they couldn't even scratch when the youma we're destroyed by a lighting that was sent by two people with immense power who claimed to be Setsuna's parents and some type of gods. Of all the things he founded the Silver Millenium i'm his granddaughter if all he said it is to believe. Usagi was hoping this day would over quickly very quickly.  
  
  
All of sudden Setsuna and Xain Pu teleported back into the Hikawa shrine. The Green haired woman look relieved of a burden they didn't know she was holding.  
  
The man errr Dragon God look his daughter over and he can tell the years have been hard on her and was glad her mother was here for her, he could kill a million demons and destroy planets with a wave of his hand but when face with a woman's emotional problem's he just made him wanna cower in a corner somewhere.   
  
"Se-chan i'm sorry i couldn't be there for you all those year's ago if there is anything i can do to make it up just ask and it will be yours" Setsuna walk over calmly her face was an emotionless mask again she hugged the taller man and whispered in his ear "I just want to have a family again" her voice slowly turning into a heart wrenching sob "And please don't destroy what these percious girls have fought for and struggle against for the last 3 years"   
  
Harrowind simply and step away from his green haired daughter 'She looks more like her mother everyday i see her' He plunge his hand into his chest close his eyes and concentrated his godly power, everybody could feel the power coming from the man dwarf that of anything Queen Serenity could ever do. Slowly he pulled his hand out of his chest with the Silver Crystal in his massive hands. He walk over to Usagi and place the magic Crystal in her hands now that everyone could see it they saw that it was larger and was coated with pink dragon scales.  
  
"Sailor Scouts and Serenity for your bravery and courage and for your hardwork i'm giving you a new Silver Crystal a Dragon God Silver Crystal."  
  
Gasps could be heard from some of the senshi while Rei and Haruka just look on seemingly not interested.  
  
  
"But only if you accept my blood and join my family as my daughter as a true Serenity and with with my blood you and the Sailor Senshi will continue to fight evil and establish your Crystal Tokyo"  
  
As long as she in a part of his family he can let her have this earth.  
  
Usagi was nervous very nervous she could feel the Silver Crystal waiting for her answer and she could feel the power licking at her fingers and hissing in her ears.  
  
"I accept" And the world exploded atleast for Usagi it did as the Crystal literaly exploded with power and sorounded her in a coccon of raw Chi and Mana.  
  
Outburst from the senshi we're silence as Setsuna glared at them. her face then soften "She's has just ascended well beyond anything you can imagine and her body is changing to adapt to the new power."  
  
"Is she okay Setsuna-mama?"  
  
  
"Yes she is" She look at the cocoon as if trying to reassure herself "He's just giving her more memories and power and knowledge about Dragon's and the Silver Millenium, When that cocoon open's she will Serenity Of The House Of Wind"  
  
Hotaru just look at the cocoon in awe even she could feel the energy drifting off of it.  
  
  
Xain Pu was busy talking to Makoto and Minako about the finer points of dressing and cooking and gave both of them their own Chinese Dress of there senshi colors.  
  
Ami was typing on her computer continually measuring the power and hoping Usagi will be ok.   
  
Suddenly Harrow's head whipped around and vicious smirk came to his face as he started walking towards the front door when he step outside his and started looking at the steps leading to shrine.  
  
  
The former Saotome could feel the NWC coming up the shrine no doubt thinking of forcing him back to the dojo. Well he'll greet them and show true and show SOME of his true power.  
  
  
When they reach the top of the step Harrow just folded his arms and said  
"Well if it isn't nerima's eleet martial artist."  
  
"Ranma you will comeback to the dojo NOW boy"  
  
Harrow could roll on the ground laughing at this foolish human who dared to try to force a great Dragon God to do anything.  
  
Instead he just pointed a hand at him and unleashed a giant fireball the size of mustang, and chuckled slighty at the look on Genma's as he jumped out the way. Then the rest of the gang ran up the shrine steps and came to face with the new Ranma throwing cars size fireballs at the panda.  
  
"Ranmaaaaaaaaa perpare to die" There Ryoga Harrow mentally said while still throwing fireballs at Genma   
  
"Ranma No Baka" hmmm huh still stupid as ever  
  
"Ranchan i'm still your finacee" Righhhhhtttttttt  
  
"The schools must be---" Soun shut up when he saw a fireball coming at him  
  
"What do you people want?"  
  
"Give me back my Shampoo" 1 2 3 4 *Crack* *BOOM* and Toasty Mousse  
  
Ryoga started charging Ranma hoping to catch him while distracted only to hit a wall called Harrowind.  
  
"I'm not Ranma you foolish people go back home NOW BEFORE I SEND YOU THERE FORCEFULLY"  
  
'Better make an example so they'll take me serious gotta get back to Usagi'  
  
  
Raising his hand to Ryoga he Said "Dragon Destruction Ball" Finnaly saying the name for the attack he was throwing at Genma and Soun. A ball made of pure fire rammed into and sent him only to hit a wall of burning fire.  
  
"Dragon Wall Fire Burst" The wall exploded leaving a severely burnt and smoking in it's wake. Harrowind Calmly walked up to his one time rival kick right down the stairs.  
  
"Next"  
  
"The schools must be joined boy this is for your own good" With that Genma went invisible  
  
  
The Ex-son of Genma Saotome just smirk and raise his power level to where fire started spreading from his body once the fire reach Genma it sorounded him.   
  
Thinking back to all the things this fool had done to him he figured he'll show him true power.   
  
"Goodbye Old Man, Dragon God Ascended To Power" He slowly raise his arm at Genma,his hair started rising from behind him "Fire of Justice Call Out To Me" Genma started perparing one his vaccum blades attacks "Pillar Of Fire" Both Hands smash into the ground unleashing hatefilled Ki and Fire and minor fragments of his Mana.  
  
  
Once the fire reach Genma he was launch straight back to the Tendo Dojo screaming about unworthy sons and so on and so on. And NWC we're teleported back to there dojo.  
  
************************   
Mean while in the mountain ranges of China near Jusenyko a familar man smirk his sparing partner was back.   
  
  
  
Next time: The new Usagi and new character appears. and some more fighting. The shrine wasn't destroyed by the fireballs because he was protecting it.  
  
Harrowind Is a Fire Dragon God which means he controlls fire the size the shape and exactly how hot it is he practically never runs out because it's constantly being refueled with his Ki and Mana.  
  
New chapter to Wild Horse Of The No Life Kings will be out shortly. 


End file.
